Standard zipper fasteners, like those typically found on garments and sportsgear, are great for their limited use as linear fasteners. However, they do not work well to prevent water from soaking through, even if the fabric of the garment itself is water resistant. There are extruded linear fasteners, such as is used with the trademarked Ziploc® food bags. Yet, the Ziploc® fastener, even with a slider, would not work well with garments and sports bags, mainly because the user would be unable to brace the fastener from within.